Naruko's Very first Christmas!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: Based on the Polar Express: Naruko and Sasuke are forced to spend Christmas together, after Naruko learns of the great Santa from Sasuke she is determined to get her gift from him. But when a train comes along and Naruko drags Sasuke along, getting on without question, this Christmas might be more than Sasuke bargained for. (To Be continued 12/25/13)
1. What's Santa?

Naruko and I were forced to have a sleep over. It was Christmas Eve and Sakura had gone on vacation with her parents. Kakashi learned that Naruko and I had been alone for Christmas. So he ordered I invite the Dobe of my house. Naruko wasn't fond of the idea, then again. Neither was I. But here I was, standing around with Naruko, decorating the tree Kakashi made us get. Naruko brought over some wrapped presents. She got one from Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, Neji, Kiba, and Konohmaru's team. She also brought a gift she got me. She put them under the tree. I stuck the gifts I got from some girls in Konoha, Sakura, and Kakashi under the gigantic tree.

"Well. That was a waste of time." Naruko yawned.

"Hn." I agreed. We sat down and put a few more decorations on the tree.

"So, what do people do on Christmas?" Naruko asked. I looked at her like she was crazy. But then I realized, Naruko had never had a real Christmas. It's only natural she doesn't know what to do.

I didn't know where to begin.

"Well." I started "You usually decorate a tree, put presents under it. And then you put up your stockings-"

"Whats a stocking?" Naruko asked.

"You hang it up and Santa fill's it with toys and candy." I said. I never really believed in Santa, but that's what my mother told me. Naruko's eyes lit up.

"Who's Santa?" She asked. I chuckled. I hate to admit it. But Naruko's childishness is really cute sometimes. I decided to humor her.

"Santa lives the North Pole. He makes toys for all the good girls and boys in the world. He puts them all in a bag and rides his sleigh through the sky to deliver them." I said.

"What pulls the sleigh?" Naruko asked.

"Reindeer. Eight of them."

"What are reindeer?"

"There like flying deer." I said, smirking slightly.

"Deer can't fly!" Naruko protested. "Are you telling the truth?"

"These aren't regular deer though. And yes, I am telling the truth." I lied. But hey, Naruko deserves to believe in Santa at least once.

"Well, do they have names?" She asked.

"What?"

"The Reindeer!"

"Oh, Yeah. There's Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen." I said. I can't believe I remembered all that. Naruko smiled.

"So why hasn't this Santa person ever came to my house?" She asked. She sounded sad, like a little kid who got left out a game. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Well. Maybe it's because you didn't know about him." I said. Naruko thought.

"I guess that makes sense." Naruko said.

There was a short silence.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"How dose Santa know who's been nice?" She asked.

"Well... um. Santa, has two lists. Everyone's name is on it. One list is the nice list and the other ones the naughty list. And... a kids name moves, depending on how good they've been." I said. Not sure I explained that right. Naruko seemed satisfied.

"So! Can we wait up for Santa? Sasuke?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Santa doesn't come until your fast asleep in bed." I said. Because, that's what my mom always said. Naruko smiled and laid down on the sleeping mat.

"Then lets go to sleep!" She smiled before pulling the blanket over her head. I smirked and laid down. Naruko started snoring softly. I smiled.

"Don't worry Naruko. This will be your best Christmas." I thought. "Well, your first." I corrected myself.

I looked over at the tree and sighed. She was going to be disappointed if 'Santa' didn't come now. I stood up and went to the basement where most of the other presents were. I tore them open until I found something that would look like it could be for Naruko. I found a ramen bowl. Whoever got this for me was pretty stupid. I Re-wrapped it and wrote 'To-Naruko From-Santa' on the tag. When there was a rumbling outside. I ran upstairs with the box. Naruko was gone.

"Naruko?" I said into the empty house. I heard a creak. The front door was open. I glanced out into the snow and saw a giant train. Naruko was talking to a man in front of it. I ran out into the snow. I could hear them now.

"Hi! Are you Santa?" Naruko asked. The man laughed.

"What? Little girl. Do you even know what Santa's supposed to look like?" He asked.

"No. Sasuke just told me about him tonight." Naruko admitted.

"I see. That is a problem. Well. Are you coming?" He asked motioning to the train. Naruko looked.

"Sure!" She smiled, right when I got there, I grabbed her arm.

"You must be Sasuke." The man said. I glared at him.

"Come on Naruko." I said.

"But-" The train whistle blew and it started moving. "Ah! Wait! Wait!" Naruko yelled. She yanked herself free and grabbed the ladder on the side of the train.

"Naruko!" I yelled running after her and the train. She held out her hand.

"Come on Sasuke! You can come too!" She smiled. I kept running, before reluctantly reaching out and taking Naruko's hand. She pulled me up onto the train and we watched Konoha fly by. I looked behind us. The man from before opened a door and motioned us inside. Naruko, hand still in mine, dragged us both inside.

"This is gonna be a long night." I muttered.

"You have no idea." I heard the man say.


	2. Welcome Aboard!

The train was full of kids. None of which we knew. Naruko led me to one of the empty seats and we sat down, staring out the window. A kid turned around. He was wearing glasses. Naruko looked up.

"Hey, do you know where were going?" The kid asked

"No." Naruko smiled.

" And you got on the train!?" The kid asked surprised.

"Yep!" Naruko said, swinging her feet. A boy sitting across from us piped in. I noticed he'd been staring dreamily at Naruko.

"Were going to the North Pole, isn't it great!" He smiled. Naruko's eyes lit up she started shaking my shoulder.

"Sasuke! Did you hear that! Santa lives in the North Pole!" She started bouncing in her seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Santa." I said. Naruko hugged me. I blushed.

"This is gonna be the best night ever!" she yelled. The train kids screamed and sung in agreement. The man from before came around.

"Ticket please. Tickets!" he said to each kid. Then he got to us. "Tickets please."

"We don't have any tickets." I said. Naruko looked around the seat when she got up a ticket came from her pocket.

"I have one!" Naruko grinned. The man nodded and punched out the letters 'F' and 'S' on her ticket, handing it back. Then he looked at me.

"And you?" He said. I shook my head.

"I just said. I don't have a ticket." I repeated.

"Well, check your pocket." I reached in my pocket, coming up empty handed. "Try your other pocket." the man rolled his eyes. I glared at him and looked in my other pocket. Pulling out a golden ticket that was similar to Naruko's. He grabbed it and made a 'B' and an 'E' on the end. I looked at the ticket when he handed it back. Not getting it. I just shoved it back in my pocket.

I was enjoying a nap when we stopped again. Naruko looked out the window.

"Sasuke! Look! Another kid's getting on!" I looked up at Naruko. She actually looked pretty with the snow falling around her... did I just think that?

"That's nice, now sit down Naruko." I said.

"That's a nice name. Naruko." The boy across from us said. Naruko blushed at the compliment. I glared at him, he didn't seen to notice. People should know better than to flirt with whats mine! Wait... what? Okay. Fine! I like Naruko! My Naruko! MINE!... I need help. The train started moving again.

"Oh. Hey! Run faster!" Naruko yelled out the window. I looked outside. The kid was trying to catch up with the train, he tripped and fell. It took all mt strength not to laugh. "We have to help him! We have to stop the train!" Naruko squealed. I looked up at her, she looked out the window of the slow moving train sadly. I sighed.

"There an emergency break over there. If you pull that the train will stop." I said.

"Kay!" Naruko said, she ran over and yanked the lever down. All the kids went flying forward. Naruko fell back. I got up just in time to catch her. She landed on top of me. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruko said getting off of me. I blushed and got up. I felt slightly annoyed I kept blushing like this.

"Hey look." a kid said. Naruko and I looked back and saw the kid getting in the cart behind ours. The conductor man burst in.

"WHO DID THAT!?" He yelled.

Everyone stood in fear of the mans yelling. All fingers pointed to Naruko. I glared at everyone.

"Look, I know Christmas might not be special to you but it is to all of us." He asked sternly. Naruko winced.

"I... well." Naruko stammered, she was sad about the 'not caring for Christmas' remark. I pulled Naruko away from him.

"That's only because that kid wanted to get on. " I glared. The man looked in the next train car.

"So it seems. Is that the truth?" He asked Naruko. She nodded.

"Yes!" She said. The man nodded.

"Okay then. Well. Remember we do have a schedule to keep. So, I'll be off." the man said before leaving.

"He didn't apologize." I growled. Naruko was smiling, she hugged me again.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She said before skipping back to her seat. I smiled. Then glared at all the kids. They shrank into their seats, then apologized to Naruko.

"That's what I thought." I hissed, before sitting next to my dobe.

**Hey! I'm trying to make this quick! Sorry the chapters are short!**

**Naruko- We get hot chocolate next right!?**

**Me- Yepperz!**

**Sasuke- Oh. Joy.**

**Me- Don't be a Scrooge!**

**Naruko- Whats a Scrooge?**

**Sasuke- Look what you did.**

**Me- Just go tell her so I can get on with the story**

**Me&Naruko- Read and Review! **


	3. Hot Chocolate!

Naruko smiled rocking back and fourth in her seat. I was drifting in and out of sleep. The train ride was so smooth, and the seats were very comfortable. The man burst into the room.

"Dose anyone need a refreshment?" He asked. Everyone raised their hand, even I did, I was thirsty. "I thought so." the man smiled. A bunch of chefs came out from behind him, they were singing and flipping and doing fancy tricks. Naruko started singing along.

"Hot hot! Yeah we got it! Hot hot! Oh we got it! Hot hot! Yeah we got it! Hot chocolate!" She clapped when the warm liquid was thrown into her cups from three feet away. I was impressed by the timing these people had. Naruko hid her cup under her seat to get another one. Heaven knows why.

I tasted the Hot chocolate. It was delicious! I drunk it all in one go. Naruko did the same. Then she pulled the cup from under her chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked when she got up and started walking away.

"To bring that bot his drink of course!" She shot.

"You'll get in trouble Dobe." I said.

"Shut up-Teme!" she said. Then she looked behind her and saw the ticket man glaring at her. Naruko shifted her feet.

"Did that young boy get his?" The man asked. Naruko shook her head. "Well. Come now! Lets bring this to him!" He smiled. Naruko's eyes lit up, she looked so adorable when that happened.  
"Yeah!" She yelled running into the next car with the man behind her. I went to take another nap when something caught my eye. I looked over at her seat. Her ticket was sitting there, carelessly placed. I picked it up. It wasn't hole punched all the way. The 'S' wasn't completely finished. It looked more like a c with a tail.

"I'd better bring this to her. No telling how long she'll be." I said picking up the ticket.

Some kids told me not to, but I ignored them. I opened the door that they went through and found it was just a connector leading to the next door. I held on tightly to the sides of the door, I almost fell off the fast moving train. The ticket in my hand fluttered and slipped from my grasp when I stumbled. I reached for it. It flew out of reach.

"Crap!" I yelled as it flew away. I walked back to my seat and sat down. I let my head fall in my hands. "Stupid." I muttered. Naruko came back in and sat down.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" she asked.

"Nothing..." I lied.

Eventually, I forgot about the ticket. It was already punched so why did it matter? That's what I though, until the ticket man came back.

"Miss. Naruko is it?" He said.

"Yep! Whats up?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I believe I neglected to finish punching you ticket." He said. My heart sank. "May I see it?" he asked.

"Sure!" Naruko smiled. She scooted to the side to grab the non-existent ticket. "Um. It was right here..." Naruko said, looking under and over things.

"You lost your ticket?" The man asked.

"I guess so..." Naruko said sadly.

"I lost her ticket... The wind blew it away." I said. I reached into my pocket. "She cam have mine, its fully punched." I said, handing it to her. The man snatched it out my hand.

"These tickets are non-transferable!" he said handing it back to me.

"Now. Miss Naruko. You need to come with me." he said. Naruko looked at me. Then nodded. Getting out of her chair she walked away with the ticket man. They went through the sliding door.

I felt horrible. The kid in front of me turned around after they were gone.

"Hey!" he said.

"What?" I snapped.

"Did you know? He's gonna throw your girlfriend off the train!" The boy screamed. My eyes widened.

"What!? WHY!?" I yelled.

"Its standard train procedure. They're going to throw her off the side, so she wont get sucked up under the wheels." the boy said. I stood up and walked to the emergency break. "What are you doing!?" the boy yelled.

"Stopping the train." I growled. But right as I went to pull the lever, I saw Naruko's ticket. Fluttering in the heating vent. I grabbed it.

"You found it!" someone yelled from behind.

"Yeah. Now I have to find Naruko." I said running out the train door. If Naruko got thrown off because off me...


End file.
